Mariotube
Synopsis After Mario's huge success on his Youtube channel, the entire SMG4 cast want to give making videos a shot too... except everyone is stupid and their videos are boring. Plot Everyone was doing their daily routines in the castle, when suddenly Mario barged through the front doors and bragged about a video he uploaded onto his channel, TheAwesomeMario. Awed by the massive view count, everyone except for SMG4 decided to make their own YouTube channels. The next day, SMG4 was bombarded with Skype messages from his friends requesting him to watch their videos. Saying there was nothing better to do, SMG4 watched them. Luigi Luigi, under his YouTuber name Weegeepie, did a Let's Play of Minecraft. The video consisted of him doing mundane activities and making tripe commentary, leaving SMG4 bored out of his mind. After attacking a cow, Luigi declared it the end of the video, but Mario appeared and scolded him for playing "boring crap" and had him play Amnesia: The Dark Descent. Luigi then ended the video after only one jump scare, causing SMG4 to comment on how he wished the video killed him. Bob Bob, using Super BOB glitchy 4 as his YouTube name, uploaded THE BOB MOVIE. In the movie, which was set in 1969 due to 69 being an adult reference, Bob saved a woman from a giant-headed version of himself called "Evil Bob". Bob proceeded to defeat Evil Bob by launching fireballs at him and ended up having sex with the woman who thanked him. Due to the horrible sound effects and bad quality editing Bob put into the movie, SMG4 banged his head on the keyboard repeatedly in frustration. Wario Wario, under his YouTube name WARIO Invasion, greeted his viewers and told them that he was going to do pranks for today's video. He then flaunted his "house" to show off his "wealth". The real owner, Big Smoke, suddenly came in to chase him out of his house with a bat. The video then cut to Wario showing the viewers his actual house, which was a pile of garbage bags underneath an overhead pass. Before starting to do pranks, Wario begged for likes and advertised his Microgame Emporium for almost 10 hours. Once Wario was done, he proceeded to do just one prank, which just involved running over a Koopa Troopa with his car. Wario then told people to buy his stuff. SMG4 commented on how he wanted to die after watching the video. Fishy Boopkins Fishy Boopkins, under his YouTube name, Fishy Boopkin's Toy Time :D, did a roleplay involving Spiderman, Elsa, and Dr. Eggman. In it, he had Spiderman and Elsa kiss before having Dr. Eggman attack them. Fishy Boopkins then stopped the roleplay due to being unable to continue and asked for likes. SMG4 could be seen on fire in response to how bad the video was. Bowser Bowser, under his YouTube name, Chef Bowser, was showing how to make a meal involving tomatoes (Maxim Tomato that Kirby is holding), "lettuce" (actually weed), "eggs", and a "Secret Peach Sauce" (actually bleach). He then blended all the ingredients together for 10 seconds to create a Team Fortress 2 head. SMG4 tried replicating the video but instead created a burning mess. Toad Toad, under his YouTube name, The Toad Theorist, tried to explain why the Illuminati was running the government but the video was taken down due to claims by both the FBI and the government. SMG4 was then seen with shock on his face. Peach and Waluigi Peach Toadstool, under her YouTube name, PEACHY MAKEUP CRAP, was doing a makeup tutorial on Waluigi which had 4 steps: #Brushing his hair #Cleaning his face #Applying the lipsticks #Doing everything else Once she was done, Waluigi realized with horror that he resembled Robbie Rotten from Lazytown. He then committed suicide by jumping out a window, causing SMG4 to bash the video for being boring. Mario Mario, under his YouTube name, TheAwesomeMario (theawesomario back then), was reacting to Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Who let the Chomp out?. He reacted to the video at first properly but halfway through the video, he could be seen doing his own things, signaling that he lost interest in the video. SMG4 then commented on how bad it was and proceeded to watch "real" YouTube videos, including a 10-hour video of Dr. Robotnik's famous "Pingas" quote. Characters Main Characters *SMG4 *Toad *Luigi *Fishy Boopkins *Bowser *Princess Peach *Wario *Waluigi *Bob *Mario Minor Characters *Chicken (game) *Cow (game) *Penguin (game) *Zombie (game) Cameos *Banana Joe (Used in Bob's segment as a Garry's Mod avatar) *Big Smoke (appears in Wario's segment) *Sniper (appears in Wario's segment) *Koopa Troopa (appears in Wario's segment) *Spider Man (toy) *Elsa (toy) *Dr. Eggman (toy) *Kirby (attached to Bowser's ingredient) *Goomba (re-used footage from Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Who let the Chomp out?) *Bob-omb (re-used footage from Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Who let the Chomp out?) *Chain Chomp (re-used footage from Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Who let the Chomp out?) *Sonic the Hedgehog (re-used footage from Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Who let the Chomp out?) *Samus Aran (re-used footage from Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Who let the Chomp out?) *Bob-omb Buddy (re-used footage from Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Who let the Chomp out?) *Ben (re-used footage from Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Who let the Chomp out?) Continuity *SMG4: MarioTube 2: The entire cast's channels will later get banned in the episode. Music used *00:03 – Petalburg, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *00:18 - Here Comes The Money, Naughty By Nature *01:02 – Gay Dog, Spongebob *01:23 – Let’s Try, Super Mario RPG *02:22 – Summer Samba, Ramsay Lewis *02:31 – Thriller, Michael Jackson *02:50 – Super Mario Land Millenium, Deep Black Skys on OC ReMix *04:10 – Greenhorn Forest, Wario World *04:28 – Milking The Pigs, Simpson Hit & Run *04:50 – Sky Mall, Vulfpeck *05:25 – Clowning Around, CinemaSins *05:37 – Tea For Two – Cha Chas, Tommy Dorsey & Orchestra *06:37 – Summer Samba, Walter Wanderly *06:43 – Materia Primoris, X Files *06:55 – Turn Down For What – MLG Airhorn Remix, Cyranek *07:12 – Trophy Presentation *07:17 – Good Luck!, Mario Party 3 *08:38 – Silver Sparkle, Spongebob *08:53 – Character Select, Mario Hoops 3 on 3 Trivia *This episode is a reference to YouTube. *The channels had some subscribers before their respective owners even uploaded a video. The same thing happened in SMG4: MarioTube 2. *This video satirizes the common flaws of video making on any video sharing platform, which is why SMG4 bashed them. These includes: **'Unoriginality and giving up easily (Weegeepie):' Luigi imitated Jacksepticeye and PewDiePie shamelessly without any hint of originality and gave up playing Amnesia after a single jump scare. You can avert this flaw by being original and finding ways to attract your audiences, as well as not playing horror games if you get scared too easily. The former was the reason the channel got banned later in MarioTube 2. **'Rushed production (Super BOB glitchy 4):' Bob's "movie" was short, had awful audio and visuals, (for example, the off-key Final Fantasy IV music which is voiced) and literally had no direction. You can avert this flaw by taking your time in making your movie. Think of a story, include impressive sounds and visuals and find a way to attract your audiences. The movie also had a possible terrorist scenario, which resulted in Bob's channel banned. **'Shameless self-advertising (WARIO Invasion):' almost the entire video consisted of Wario self-advertising rather than actually making a prank, which in the sequel would result in getting his channel banned. You can avert this flaw by not including very long self-advertisements. **'No scripting (Fishy Boopkin's Toy Time :D):' Fishy Boopkins literally asked for likes in the middle of his storytelling after being unable to think of what to do next with his story. You can avert this flaw by scripting a story before you begin filming. In the sequel, the channel was deemed "too cancerous" for it and was immediately banned. **'Improper execution (Chef Bowser and PEACHY MAKEUP CRAP):' Bowser's recipe would make a mess if tried in real life and Peach's makeup video makes people bored. This, in turn, got their channels banned. You can avert this flaw by trying out the meal or fashion design and see if it works before you film a video doing it. **'Not handling sensitive subject matter tastefully (The Toad Theorist):' Toad's theory video apparently went too deep into the theory without proper execution, resulting in the government taking down his channel and video. You can avert this flaw by handling the subject matter with proper execution and handling. **'Lack of focus (TheAwesomeMario):' Mario was not reacting to the video completely as he was doing his own antics halfway through the video. It also had a lot of swearing, which resulted in Mario's account getting banned. You can avert this flaw by focusing on the genre of the video, whether it is gaming, cooking, reacting, or any other video genre. References *'' '' - The scene where SMG4 shouts "Why doesn't mine look like that?!" is a reference to the episode "Mom and Pop Art". Category:Bloopers Category:Bloopers made in 2017 Category:Bloopers which exceed more than 1 million views Category:Parodies